


What I like about you is resting in the palm of your hand

by Mimisempai



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: For some time Sonny has been the victim of a mysterious phenomenon.The thoughts of an unknown person appear regularly on the palm of his hand.Thoughts about him...Who is this mysterious person?Does Sonny know them?Prompt : Soulmate's thoughts show up in your palm
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59
Collections: Barisi Soulmate Bingo





	What I like about you is resting in the palm of your hand

_ Oh no, not again! That's the fourth time this morning. _

Sonny felt a little tingling in the palm of his right hand. And he knew what it meant, but he had no idea why it was happening to him.

It had started happening 6 months ago, but never at a specific time and not every day.

It started with a tingling in the palm of his right hand and then a warm sensation for a few seconds. And when he looked at his hand there would be one or a few sentences that would be written.

It seemed to him that it was someone's thoughts, but he still couldn't figure out who.

The only two things he was sure of were that it was someone at work and that the words were about him and sometimes spoke to him... 

That only happened when he was in the precinct or in court or at 1 Hogan Place.

He remembered the first sentence by heart, and he wrote down all the next ones. 

_ "It's a good thing he got rid of that atrocity on his lip, he's much more attractive that way." _

Apparently another one who didn't like his mustache. But if it made him attractive, he wasn't going to complain about it after all.

_ "Aahh that's much better, almost no product in the hair, and the navy blue shirt...yummy, but the tie...the tie! What a deplorable taste." _

Sonny remembered that day, he didn't have time to get ready because he was in a hurry and so no hair gel. Apparently his secret "admirer" liked his blue shirt, but not his tie. 

Since he had read this sentence he had started to change his style of clothing and hairstyle a bit. As he was earning a bit more he had gone to get some tailored three-piece suits. 

For some time the sentences had been more and more admiring and very explicit in the effect Sonny had on the author.

He was even more frustrated by not knowing whose thoughts it was.

_ "Where the hell have you been hiding that body before? That black suit just looks perfect on you. And from behind it's eye candy. _ "

_ "And those pink lips, when you pout because you're angry... I just want to devour them." _

_ "That tie on you is just beautiful, if you only knew what I want to do to you with it..." _

But there were also more and more thoughts that made Sonny feel like there was at least someone in this world who understood him. 

_ "Don't let those fools put you down. I know the courage it takes to be yourself in this world." _

_ "Do people realize how amazing it is to do what you do, to work and go to law school. They're always making fun of you, but I know, I know how hard it is." _

_ "Do you know you don't need to do anything to get people to like you, love you, no need for cannolis, zeppole, lasagna. If people saw you the way I see you..." _

That sentence almost made Sonny cry.

If only he could find the person who thought all that.

"...ny! Sonny!" it was Amanda tapping him on the shoulder.

"Ah, thanks for joining us, Detective." 

That was Barba's voice. Once again he had made a fool of himself in front of the man he admired most in the world.

His hand felt warm. Sonny was dying to see what the phrase said in his hand.

"I'm gonna get some coffee to wake me up. Anybody else want some?" 

"I think that's a good idea." Barba said to him sarcastically.

Sonny didn't see the worried look on Barba’s face whose eyes followed him until he left the room.

He checked that there was no one in the restroom and out of sight he opened his hand.

_ "That petrol blue shirt and burgundy tie, a feast for the eyes.  _

_ But when was the last time you slept, you look so tired. If only you could take better care of yourself. If I could, I would..." _

He what? Sonny was extremely touched once again by the caring he could feel through the words.

But...wait...that shirt and tie, that's what he was wearing right now!

He had been at work for over 16 hours and had quickly changed clothes 30 minutes ago. And since it was a rather late hour, not many people could have seen him.

He tried to list the people he had met since he had changed clothes by retracing the path to the meeting room.

The cleaning lady? No, she'd been hired long after the messages started.

Officer Kaminski? No, he was married with four kids, no way.

Olivia? No way. 

Amanda? They'd been clear for a long time, they loved each other like brother and sister.

Fin? Not the kind at all. No way.

Who then? There was no oth-

Wait! Barba had arrived 15 minutes ago!

No, this can't be true!

_ Sonny, stop taking your dreams for reality. There's no way Rafael sees you like this! _

_ Think rationally! Calm down! Calm down! _

Sonny took the paper where he had written down all the sentences and went through all the one that described him precisely. 

Every time it talked about what he was wearing and how his hair looked or some particular situation, Barba had been there.

His heart was beating a hundred miles an hour.

Did the ADA know that he was projecting his thoughts that way? Not if Sonny believed certain phrases.

Did he? Oh, my God, what if Rafael could read what he was thinking too?! Sonny wanted to hide in a mouse hole.

But Sonny Carisi wasn't a coward, and he figured if it was a two-way street, then he might as well go for it all.

He closed his eyes and thought very hard.

"Rafael, is that you?"

And he waited.

Five minutes later, he felt the familiar tingling in his hand... and at the same time the door opened.

__________

  
  


Five minutes after the young detective left the room,  Rafael felt a familiar tingling in his right hand.

When this had begun six months ago, he had initially been shocked and embarrassed by the frequency and content of the sentences on the palm of his hand. 

_ "He's just sooo great when he argues! God, I really wish I could be eloquent like him and not look like an idiot every time I open my mouth." _

That had been the first sentence, and if Rafael had been intrigued he had to admit that he felt just as flattered.

For some time, this kind of flattering sentence followed one another, often tinged with the author's self-mockery of himself. 

Rafael had done some research on the internet about what he experienced and on a site talking about supernatural facts, he had found a vague article about the different links between soulmates. 

One of the paragraphs described exactly what was happening to him. Half believing in it he wondered though who his soul mate could be.

Then came this sentence: 

" _ Rafael, couldn't you for once admit that I'm right? Just this once. I was right, though. I wish you'd treat me as your equal. Just this once." _

And then Rafael knew who was the author of those thoughts. 

Dominick "call me Sonny" Carisi, Jr. 

He felt a little uncomfortable that the younger detective felt his jokes in this way and began to look at him with new eyes.

He also decided to treat him differently.

The first time he told Sonny he was right, not even two minutes had passed when his hand felt tingly.

_ "You can't even imagine how I feel. Finally you recognized my worth. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." _

From that moment on, everything changed for Rafael. 

Then he realized that the young man could also read his thoughts on his hand. And he started a game of seduction and enjoyed Sonny's reactions when he had the chance to see them, like the time he projected a thought on his desire to devour his lips. The redness on Sonny's cheeks was just delicious.

  
  


––

  
  


"...fael! Rafael, I don't think Carisi is the only one who needs coffee."

Damn, he was distracted. And now he was desperate to see what his detective was thinking.

"Sorry, Liv, too much on my mind."

"I see. Well, anyway, we're done. We'll continue tomorrow when we have more information."

"Okay. I'm going back to my office. Detectives." he nodded.

In fact, checking to make sure no one could see him, he went to the restroom where Sonny was supposed to be. On the way, he opened his hand and read: 

_ "Rafael, is that you?” _

Rafael stopped by the door for a second and thought very hard about his answer and then opened the door to the restroom.

Sonny was there, his back turned to him.

He turned around suddenly and looked shocked when he saw Rafael. 

He was holding his right hand clenched.

"Counselor? What are you doing here?"

Rafael approached him and grabbed his clenched fist. 

"Aren't you going to look at what it says?"

Then he opened Sonny's hand, unfolding his fingers one by one.

Rafael raised Sonny’s hand for him to read:

_ "It took you a long time to understand." _

Then he looked up at Rafael, who glanced at him with a sweet smile.

" I couldn't send the rest of my answer this way"

"Oh?" 

"I'd rather give it in person," Rafael added. He closed the distance between them. He kissed the palm of Sonny's hand as the words faded away. 

Then raising his head he kissed the young man who put his arms around him and as Rafael raised his hands to put them around Sonny's neck, he felt a slight tingling and from the corner of his eye as he continued to kiss Sonny, he could read: " _ I love you. _ "

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you to SarahCakes613 for beta reading
> 
> Let me know what you think, what moved you or not, what made you laugh or not, what made you cry or not. Whether it's here or on twitter. I always answer.


End file.
